Dreamy Nightmares
by xXx.Kiss.Me.Crimson.xXx
Summary: Chrono is haunted by his feverish nightmares. But Rosette has a charm to heal his pain. Based on the anime. CxR R


_**Dreamy Nightmares**_

**A/N**: I do not own any part of Chrono Crusade. If I did, the ending wouldn't be so sad.

**Rosette:**

I lay in my bed until my mind became such a nuisance that I couldn't stand it. As much happiness as I showed, I really couldn't stand how my emotions always teased me. The cold medicine had helped me but I couldn't get Chrono off my mind. That seemed to have happened a lot lately…he would just slip into my thoughts and stay there like an annoying, over-protective, cute, loveable, kissable puppy…What was I thinking?! _Kissable?!_ I think that I have really lost my mind. He was suffocating me from everything else…sometimes even Joshua. When I had last seen Chrono asleep in bed, he looked like he was in so much pain. I stood up from my bed and walked to the door. Once out in the hallway, I had no control over my legs. It was like floating on a cloud that was slowly leading me to Chrono. Soon, the cloud brought me to my destination and I stood outside of Chrono's door. The door creaked slightly as it opened and I crept inside…

_Chrono:_

I was asleep but could still feel myself tossing and turning in bed. I was in my complete demon form but was unfortunately still hornless. I was surrounded by complete darkness and it was choking me. The blood red moon was overhead, screaming all the terror it had seen. My head was filled with such a pain, making my pulse throb in my head. I collapsed to the ground and tried to breathe but was slowly failing. I could hear all the screams in my head…the screams for help. I started to claw at the ground, trying to get it to stop. That's when I saw the white haired demon that I had once recognized as my friend and brother. He reached his calloused hand to me to help me up. The closer his hand got, the colder my body became. It was so cold…I was going to freeze. My whole body shook as I tried to get the voices out. I wondered, 'If I take his hand, will I feel better?' I slowly reached my blood stained hand to his. My hand was so close when I felt warmth around me. It surrounded me like someone's arms. The voices stopped and all I could hear was someone whispering "Don't do it, Chrono." Never wanting to leave the warmth, I slowly withdrew my hand…

**Rosette:**

I dunked the cloth into the cool water. It wrapped around my hand and gave me some ease to my mind. I wringed the cloth, letting the water fall back to the bowl…each drop telling a story. I placed the cloth on his forehead but I could still feel his fever seeping through. The guilt bubbled underneath my skin. He was only sick because I made him try to walk to San Francisco. Then when he was acting strange, I never spared him a thought. His eyes slowly fluttered open to show the bright crimson beneath. They were so hypnotizing. I could sit there and drown in a sea of rubies. "Rosette?" he called, his voice barely a whisper. "At least, I hope, you're feeling better." My heart almost dropped straight to my knees and my breath felt like a knife had been stabbed through it. Even when he was so sick, he still worried about me. I kept my hand on the cloth, hoping it would give him some comfort and me some sanity.

"Worry about your own health," I told him. The last thing I needed was him thinking that it was his fault I got sick. Maybe, just maybe, if he worried about himself once in awhile he would feel better. "I just need…some…rest. Rosette…I'm sorry," he said before he dozed off. I watched as his crimson eyes hid behind his eyelids once again. I moved the cloth and put it back in the water. How I wish I could help him, no, _heal_ him of his worries and doubts. His face became dotted with sweat as he once again dreamed in pain. I thought of what the fortune teller told me…about how to reduce fevers. My face heated up, not from my fever, but what that meant I had to do…

_Chrono:_

I fell asleep looking into her bright eyes that could be mistaken for the ocean…so deep and blue. I was, once again, in my demon form in my dreams. The darkness was around me once again choking me of my other senses. The red moon still shined upon me, making my sins feel more vulnerable. Aion stood in front of me again but my heart dropped this time because he had Rosette by his side. I could feel her soul slowly draining away the longer I stood there without my horns. Her eyes were so cold and dark...the light that shined in them had died. I tried to call out to her but my voice wouldn't come. She began to walk away which made my heart unravel right in front of me. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her as close as I could to me, never wanting to let go. Why did I feel that I couldn't live without her? If she left, I would lose all my existence. I never wanted her to leave; I wanted to stay by her side forever. She looked up at me and her eyes had the life I thought had died again. But my heart soon felt pain again as her eyes began to fill with tears that soon ran down her face. "Chrono…What have I done?" she whispered. The sight of her crying had always sent a pain in my heart deeper than any demon had. Her tears tickled my thumb as I wiped them away. The small gesture brought a tinge of pink to her face. She looked up at me with such intensity in her eyes; it was almost too hard for me to bear. Then she did what I would never forget, in my dreams or reality. She gently pressed her lips to mine. My mind went blank and all I could think or feel was her lips. It was so sweet, like a butterfly had landed on my lips. She tasted just like the candy she had given me when we first met…

**Rosette:**

I still couldn't believe that I was kissing Chrono…while he slept! My eyes naturally shut and I found myself lost in his lips. I always thought that my first kiss would be in the rain with the guy of my dreams. This was kind of close. I was kissing a demon while he slept, but in a way, he was the guy of my dreams. Chrono was a demon but he was so kind and caring. His lips were so warm, even while he slept. Was it me, or did his lips just form a smile? I pulled back from him to see that he was indeed smiling. I barely noticed the small smile that made its way onto my own face. I felt so relieved that he didn't look like he was in pain. Maybe, just maybe, after we found Joshua, I could rid Chrono of all his nightmares and worries. It was so unfair. He was so...selfless; how he would take the hit if someone was in trouble, how he would immediately throw himself in harm's way if it meant protecting someone, how he always worried about people. Yet, he was still cursed with his dark past. I scarcely cared that my heart started beating louder with each thought about him. Without even thinking about it, I reached out and moved some of the hair, his wonderful violet hair that I used to love to braid, out of his face. My other hand clenched the time piece as I leaned over and placed another gentle kiss on his lips. As I laid my head on the side of his bed, I realized, I was truly in love with this demon...

_Chrono:_

I waited until I heard Rosette breathing slow before I opened my eyes. I couldn't help but let a grin cover my face. Rosette Christopher, my contractor, had actually kissed me. It was amazing how that one simple gesture took away all my fears. As I looked at her peaceful, sleeping face, I realized that no matter what happened, as long as I was with Rosette, everything would be okay. It was almost...strange, looking back on my past and comparing it to who I was now. I smiled again as she whispered my name in her sleep. I slipped my hand through her golden hair as she slept on. Being overwhelmed with happiness and joy, I escaped the confines on the bed and escaped to the balcony. As I gently placed the blanket over Rosette's shoulders, I realized, I was truly in love with this human...

**This was one of the first stories I'd ever written. It's just a drabble of Rosette and Chrono's first kiss. Reviews are welcome! Flames will be used for cooking.**


End file.
